I'll Be Home For Christmas
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave and JJ are out of town on separate business a couple of days before Christmas. Leave it to Dave to hurry home to surprise her with a gift or two for the holidays as she walks thru the door! Two shot written for ilovetvalot. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Though I promised not to deviate from my current Christmas story so I could have it and everything in the series posted by Christmas, when ilovetvalot made the plea that she needed a romantic Rossi fic - well, my brain started writing before I even knew the plot! I asked her to pick the prompts and her only reply was "A Rossi to the rescue theme". Okay! I thank Good Housekeeping and Vince Gill and Amy Grant for the idea that led to this two shot. Hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Rossi nor JJ. But I do own Elisa._

_Dedicated to ilovetvalot_

**_Song prompt: "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Elvis._**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Dave Rossi rounded the corner of the street where he lived and drove as fast as he dared, but by the clock on the dash, he was going to be cutting it close. If only he hadn't gotten caught behind that lady in the Wal-Mart who had more stuff in her cart than the law allowed. But he bit his tongue and proceeded thru the check out. Then he had to wait for the line in the parking lot to move forward. It had been a day of waiting. But now he was heading home to put the finishing touches on the holidays for Jen.

Three years of wedded bliss and he swore that each year got better. At first he wanted to question it, but in time he learned to take it for what it was worth. And every morning he woke up beside his wife and looked into her blue eyes, he knew that his life had finally come full circle.

And now they were getting ready to celebrate their fourth Christmas together…just him, Jen, Henry, and Elisa - their baby girl. Okay, scratch that - no Henry this year. It was the odd year and the boy he had come to consider his son was spending the holiday in New Orleans with Will. But he would be home after New Year's and they could open gifts then.

Well, they could open a couple of them early because as far as Jen was concerned, he wasn't supposed to be home for Christmas either. A case in Oregon had taken him out of Virginia a week before. That couldn't be helped, but he had worked with the authorities to catch the UNSUB and he boarded the first plane back to Reagan.

So, he hadn't told Jen that he was on the way, but he hadn't wanted to raise her hopes. Besides, she was going to be mourning Henry's absence and he wanted to lift her spirits.

Pulling up in the driveway, he drove into the garage, threw the car in park and hurried to off load everything. Happy to see his master, Mudgie followed him as he made the trips in and out of the house. His happy barks filled the room as Dave put the tree in the stand and placed it by the window. One hour later the lights were strung and the ornaments hung - albeit haphazardly - and now it was time to make dinner.

From his estimate, Jen would be home in two hours and that gave him just enough time to think of the perfect dish for two. Pulling out the pans, he set about making her favourite.

With dinner on the stove, Dave could concentrate on the living room. Elves couldn't have worked faster as he hung the garland and lit the fire in the fireplace. The scented candles on the mantle added to the ambience and filled the room with spiced apple cider and cinnamon. In the background a variety of Christmas music played.

The sun was setting and the tree was finished. Any moment Jen would be home. Dave hurried upstairs to shower and change.

Jen pulled her car into the driveway. It had been a long couple of days trying to get Henry off to New Orleans for his Christmas visitation with Will. She had been on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop with her ex, but he had remained cordial. He had even had a smile for baby Elisa. Though when he had asked about Dave, she had to remember to breathe before stammering that her husband was doing alright but was in Oregon for the holidays. Graciously, Will had offered her to spend the day with him and Henry.

Politely she had turned him down. She could head back to Virginia and spend the day with Elisa. In time, her men would be back in her arms. But that hadn't stopped the ache in her heart when Henry told her good-bye and this time he hadn't cried. Her baby was growing up.

Well, she had held her tears in and when the baby was put to bed, she was going to open a bottle of wine, call Em and Pen over, and toast to the holidays.

Unfastening the baby from the car seat, she tried to balance the little girl and the huge diaper bag as she searched for her keys.

"Mama Mama Mama," Elisa chanted happily.

"I know honey," Jen replied with an exasperated sigh. "We'll get you fed and changed then you can go to bed. Are you ready for a bath?" She inserted the key in the lock and turned the handle.

In response, Elisa chortled. "Dada."

"We'll call Daddy when we get inside…." Jen's voice trailed off as she walked into the foyer and saw the decorated tree and the fire roaring. The soft strains of Elvis filled the room as he crooned about a town named Bethlehem.

"What in the world…?" She began but was stopped by Mudgie running up to her. He greeted her with a loud bark. "Hi Mudgie! Is Dave home…?"

"Yes, he is," came the low drawl from the dining room. Jen looked up to see Dave leaning against the entrance dressed in a grey sweater and jeans. A crooked smile danced on his lips.

"Dada!" Elisa cried out and would've leapt toward him if Jen hadn't caught her at the last minute. "Dada!" Her arms reached for the love of her life.

Dave walked over to his beleaguered wife. Chucking the baby under the chin, he leaned in and kissed Jen deeply.

"You're home," Jen whispered but her voice quavered. "I thought…"

"I'm home and you're home; that's all that matters. Now give me that baby and go get yourself ready for dinner."

"How? When?"

Dave took Elisa from her. "Don't argue with me. Go get ready. Elisa and I will be waiting. Won't we, precious?"

"Bye bye," Elisa said and waved her little hand.

"Dave…"

"Jen…" He returned with the smile that always made her knees weak and heart race with desire and excitement.

Looking at the pair, she sighed.

"Okay. You win. I'll be down in twenty."

"Take your time. Dinner will wait." Dave watched as Jen climbed the stairs. Then he turned on his heel and carried his daughter to the kitchen to finish dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Dave thought of all the things he was going to do with his wife as he closed the door to the nursery and tiptoed down the hall. It had been a long week without her in his bed and the torture had almost been too much to bear. But she was home and so was he and he was sure that between the both of them, they could make up for lost time. Save the baby waking up at four. He could only pray Elisa stayed asleep.

Well, with a long flight home and a tummy full of spaghetti, maybe he and Jen could get their wish. Maybe…

He paused on the last step as a slight sound reached his ears. Jen was snoring. She had fallen asleep while he was upstairs. Who could blame her? She had always had to take a bit longer to recover from jet lag than anyone else on the team. Now she was curled up at the end of the couch with her head resting on her fist, her blonde hair flowing over her delicate shoulders as the glow of the fire danced over her features.

He thought maybe he could carry her upstairs and get her tucked in. Forget making love, he just wanted to hold her. Leaning over, he touched her hair. Immediately, she came awake.

"Dave?" she asked. She looked around in confusion.

"Right here, Cara," he murmured as he sat down beside her and took her in his arms. He nuzzled her soft cheek. Her perfume tickled his senses.

"I forgot where I was."

"You fell asleep while I put the baby to bed. Guess everything finally caught up."

"Yeah," she yawned. She looked over at the window. "I still can't believe you got the house decorated for Christmas before we got home."

"I cut it close, but you should know that I live for deadlines." His lips trailed kisses while his hands caressed her sensually.

"I see. But still, you got the tree decorated and dinner ready….why?"

"Because you deserve it," he whispered in her ear. "You do everything for our children and I wonder how I can possibly pay you back."

"Dave…"

"I figured with dropping Henry off at Will's and the flight back, you wouldn't be in the mood for decorating and I thought I'd surprise you." Dave stood up and walked to the tree. Taking a small box off the branch, he turned back to JJ. "This isn't much, but I hope you like it." He handed the box to her.

Jen took the small box and slowly tore off the wrapping paper. Lifting the lid, she gasped. "Oh, Dave…it's… It's beautiful," she breathed and lifted the necklace out.

"It's a Mother's heart and the stones are for Henry and Elisa," he pointed out. "And there is room for more stones. Hopefully," he added as an afterthought.

Jen immediately teared up. "I…" Her fingers fumbled to undo the clasp.

"Let me." Dave unfastened the chain and slipped it around her neck. Snapping the clasp, he stood back to admire his wife. "Belissima. Now come here," he ordered as his mouth covered hers in a deep, hot kiss full of love and yearning.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear as his hands worked to unfasten the buttons on her gown. As the last one gave way, he parted the silk material and let it fall to the floor in a whisper. His eyes hungrily feasted on Jen's creamy white skin.

"I missed you, too," Jen replied as her body ran hot from the look Dave gave her. "Is the baby asleep?" she asked. Dave nodded. "Good, because I don't think I'm going to make it to the bedroom."

"Oh Cara!" Dave swung her into his arms and carried her to the thick carpet near the fireplace. Gently, he laid her down. His eyes traveled the length of her body.

"Are you going to stand there all night looking at me or are you going to make love to me before the fire burns out and Elisa wakes up?" Jen purred seductively.

Dave hurried to undress and join his wife. "You don't have to tell me twice, Cara." Pushing down his jeans, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of the denim. Standing in front of Jen in his boxers, he raised his eyebrow. "Is that better?"

"Not quite. You're still clothed." Jen raised her hands to him.

"Then do something about it." Dave took Jen's hands and let her pull him down to the floor so he knelt beside her. With a flick of her wrists, Jen discarded the material. "Better?"

"Almost. Kiss me," she ordered.

Dave didn't need to be told twice. Cupping Jen's cheeks, he kissed her with all the passion he felt. As his tongue mated with hers, his hands moved down to stroke her body. So soft and tender, he couldn't get over how good she felt.

Taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he teased her until she moaned his name. She arched against him. "More," she breathed.

Dave replied in Italian as he continued to make love to her with his hands and mouth. His goatee tickled her soft flesh as he trailed kisses over her breasts, down her flat stomach, to the vee between her thighs. He waited for her to let him in and then he loved her.

Crying out his name, Jen tried to think as Dave drove her to the brink of insanity. She arched and called out but it came out as moans of pleasure. She gave up thinking and instead weaved her hands in his thick hair. She could feel her body tightened with pleasure as his tongue teased her mercilessly.

"Dave…" she gasped as the first wave of her orgasm built and then released. As her body shook and shuddered, Dave continued loving her. As the second wave hit, she gave in and went with it until her body was spent.

"Oh God," she sobbed.

"Did you like that, Cara?" Dave asked as his body moved over hers. Gently he probed her.

"If you have to ask, then you're losing your touch," she teased.

Slowly Dave filled her with his length then he paused. With his thumb, he brushed the tear from her cheek.

"I'll never lose my touch, Jen." Covering her lips, he completely made them one.  
>*****<p>

Jen snuggled up beside the warm figure of her husband.

"Are you cold?" Dave asked. Jen shook her head. Her body was still humming from lovemaking.

"That was the best welcome home gift I've ever received," she murmured. "Along with the house being decorated, of course."

"Anything for you," Dave replied as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Can we keep everything up for Henry?"

"Of course."

"He's going to get spoiled have two Christmases every year."

"Henry is a smart kid who will figure it out. Of course it probably won't be this year when he sees the train set I bought him."

"Dave! He's seven!"

"Seven is a good age to get a train. Besides, I put on the box that it's from Santa. So he won't suspect that it's from me. Then he won't get spoiled."

"Good." Jen fingered the locket around her neck.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

Her blue eyes darted up to meet his dark ones. "This. Tonight. You did so much…I don't know how to pay you back. And this locket…it's really too much."

Dave took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing is ever too much for you, Jen."

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"I'll always be home for Christmas. That you can count on. I don't care if I have to crawl thru snow on my knees in a blizzard; I will always be here for you and the children."

Jen swallowed a couple of times before she dared to use her voice. "But the locket…I didn't get you anything."

Dave's eyes bore into hers with so much love she thought she might suffocate. "Yes you have. Your love is the only thing I ever need in my life. As long as you are beside me and loving me, I don't need anything else."

"Dave Rossi, I love you."

"I love you, too, Cara."

"For always," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he replied and kissed her silent.

And it was…always.

The End.


End file.
